


Scary or cute?

by Dear_mira



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Shy Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_mira/pseuds/Dear_mira
Summary: Taeyong is always been misunderstood, but all he wanted was a friend. Well that leads to something else he never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

People sometimes misunderstood him, thinking that he is a bastard who likes giving cold shoulders and not talk at all, who gives them stern stares that makes them turn 180 if they were to approach him. 

But Taeyong is not like that. He is just shy, and sometimes he think too long whenever people tried to talk to him who then scurries away when he had an answer at the tip of his to tongue. It's frustrating, but what can he do? No one understands him, no one tried to stay long enough to listen to him. This has been going on for so long that he's beginning to lose hope of finding a friend.

All he wanted was a friend to talk to, not the kind that is is just “Hi”s and “Bye"s . He wanted someone to talk to when he is feeling happy, what he likes and dislikes. Maybe share cute cat vids or talk about his dog; Ruby. Probably go out and eat or something. Just like in the dramas or movies he watched. He yearns for this type of friendship but as he is reaching his mid twenties and people always gave him a wide berth and talk behind his back and pull up from their ass nasty rumours about him, maybe he should shove this yearning at the back of his mind and just give up.

But he does not want to give up just yet, so he keep this yearning at an arm's length so he is able to look forward or give up as much. 

Well, this is what he thought of as he alighted from the bus and walk to his part time job as a cashier of a cafe. The pay was alright, enough for someone his age who is still studying at a local college. So, the job is like an incentive for him to buy what he likes, clothes and cleaning supplies. He tries not buy too much tissues, and keep that habit at bay. Thank god it's not serious. 

Maybe he should invest in hand products? Next pay perhaps, his hands is getting dry from both the weather and from the cleaning chemicals.

He hummed a soft tune before pulling his phone to type in a reminder. “To..buy..hand..? Hand cream... dry hands!” He mumbled to himself, still walking and not quite paying attention to where he was walking. Not realising it, he-

“Oof!” 

Bumped into a hard chest. He accidentally dropped his phone as his hands reached out to rub his shoulders from the sudden collision. He lifted his head to see who it was when- oh hell no. 

Stunning beautiful smile, kind laughing eyes, blond hair. 

Jung Jaehyun.

Oh no. His heart can't take this, it begins to beat, thumpthump thumpthump. Like it want to burst out of his chest. He feels his cheeks starts to turn cherry red and begins to burn. 

He don't what to do next, his mind empty, like there were options to begin with. So, he stands there like an idiot rubbing his shoulders. His mouth slightly open with a soft, “uh..” He tries to will his mouth to say something, literally anything not to make this boy who Taeyong who have a huge crush on like you can't imagine, to not misunderstand Taeyong like everyone else. 

He's snapped out from his reverie when he heard voices from behind Jaehyun, his group. He could make out a few- Doyoung? Yuta, and also a few others he cannot quite think of their names at the moment. At the same time, Doyoung pointed out, “Hey, isn't that Taeyong?”

A several, “Yeah! It is!” “He dyed his hair red!” could be heard.

Feeling flustered and embarrassed for staring at Jaehyun for too long, he did the only thing he could think of.

“S-sorry! Goodbye!” He blurts while bowing before fleeing.

And he doesnt realize he forgot to pick up his phone from the ground, face up. Screen still showing what he was typing then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

JAEHYUN.

Pink suits him more, makes him look more softer than red, Jaehyun mumbled. Black makes him looks boyish and-

“ Hm? Hey, what's this?”

“ Is that what I think it is?” “Yeah, I think so.”

Doyoung picked it up, “woah! Guys, it's not locked!” 

“Take a quick look then!” “Oi! Jay snap out if it and come see!”

The boys huddled around the phone Jaehyun is now holding, eager to see what their Taeyong hyung actually is like. 

There were notes on fashion wear and hand creams for dry hands. He then swiped to the picture gallery where there are tons of Selca of Taeyong, in different coloured hair, and there's pink. and a small cute dog. There were also shots of various clothes on sale from flea markets and regular shops. He turned it off before turning it back on, a lockscreen of Taeyong with red hair tousled as if he just woken up, cuddling with the same dog and with a shy smile to the camera. And it's now locked. 

Sounds of half-hearted disappointed and anger of “Hey! How could you!” and “Aww man!” 

He shrugs and gave a small laugh before slipping the phone into his pocket. 

“He looks handsome right? It's a shame that there's rumours that surrounds him.” 

“And he rarely talks too.” “He’s always alone..” One of the boys, Doyoung pointed out. He furrowed his brows as if to remember what people whisper among themselves whenever they saw Taeyong. Rumours like bully, liar, and other bad things.

“Wherever i heard it, why do i get a feeling that these rumours are false?” 

“Should we ask him about it?” 

“Maybe we should get to know him?” 

“Let's not scare him off like you did Jaehyun!” 

\--------

Taeyong burst open the door of the cafe before walking and collapsing on the counter. 

“Taeyong! You're early!” A surprised voice jolted him away from the counter, before looking back to the source of the voice.

Auntie, the owner of the cafe and also a relative of his. A woman that is a decade older than him, who has short hair that curled inwards on her shoulders. Her eyes likes brown sugar, cute button nose and small lips. Her height stands near his shoulders. She has a wonderful personality, who is not afraid to point out on your bullshit when you've done something wrong. Other than that, she's kind to him. And she kind of dots on him, which is really sweet. But he gets embarrassed at times when she does it infront of customers.

Before auntie hired him, she used to run the business alone. There was not much customers until when she heard Taeyong needed a job so she dragged him in. When he asked her why she did it, all she said she was getting bored and needed someone familiar to her in the cafe business. 

That's when he noticed an increase in the flow of customers, who came to ogle at him. He complained to her during his third week, and want to know what she said? “I hired you as the eye candy taeyongie!” she burst in laughter before patting him on the back. “I know you're shy and all, but you have to be confident of how you look.” She said with a smile. “Will you teach me how then?” He asked her and that's when she encouraged him to start taking selcas and his increasing interest in fashion.

“well? What are you standing there? The desserts aren't gonna make themselves you know?” jokingly before throwing him an apron that lands smack on his face. 

“And the red hair makes you look aggressive you know? But it's a new look” she said while taking out the baking goods fresh from the oven to the cooling rack. “How will the customers react though?” 

Taeyong was doing last minute touch ups when he grimaced, “The last thing I want is for old ladies to pinch my cheeks the last time when it was pink” He shivered when the time several high schoolers tried to discreetly take photos of him when he was working and forgot to turn of the flash. He tried to ignore that blinding light. And also his cheeks did hurt the whole week when grandmas pinch it day after day. He did miss the whole bubblegum pink look, but if it to stop customers harassing him, that look had to go.

With a last look at the clock, he flipped the door sign from ‘CLOSED’ to ‘OPEN’ . He saw few customers lingering outside, with a deep breath and a small smile on his lips, he swings open the door to welcome them in.

But he doesn't mind if he gets teased all day long or get stared at when he work, as long as it's far from campus and away from false rumours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mostly ty unless i state jaehyun's part.
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments! It gets me going, and Im glad to read them. <3 I don't mind criticisms if its to help me improve then fire away!
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please! It keeps me going<3 Tell me what you think of this, its my first time writing for this fandom so criticisms and opinions is welcome.
> 
>  


End file.
